defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Groltan the Forest Troll
History Early Life Groltan was born into the small tribe of Forest Trolls in Silverpine. Groltan grew up with a strong faith in the Loa Gods of the forest. He might of become a priest if not for his talent in woodcraft. Groltan trained hard in the skills of woodcraft and axe throwing, with these skills he would hunt down stray Humans and Elves that dared wander into their land. Second War As the Horde advanced, Zul'jin would travel from tribe to tribe and bring them under his command and that of the Horde. When Zul'jin reached Groltan's tribe, Groltan would witness his Chieftain lose to Zul'jin's skills in axe throwing and with this the tribe would join the Horde. First stop for Groltan would be the Hinterlands and the harsh mountains that would block the Hordes advance on Quel'Thalas. Groltan would use his climbing skills to ahead of the main body of the Horde drop ropes to aid their climb. He was impressed by the Orc's Warchief, as Doomhammer made the climb without the use of the ropes. As the Horde launched its assualt against Quel'Thalas, Groltan took command of a Warband and alongside his kin he would slaughter unexpecting Elves. As the Elves started to fight back the hunt became tougher and Groltan called his party back towards the main Horde army only to see them marching off towards the Alterac Mountains. Groltan led his Warband back through the Hinterlands and managed to come across a Troll Destroyer that had anchored off the coast to resupply with fresh water. Onboard the Destroyer was not something that Groltan enjoyed and was happy when they landed on the island off Tol'Barad. It was here that Groltan and his warband joined the Horde defenders and the news broke that the Horde was retreating from Capital City. When the Alliance launched its invaison on Tol'Barad, Groltan got caught up in the fighting, but was knocked out and taken prisoner by a young Jancole Wildstone of the 42nd Aerie Rifles. Groltan was put onboard an Elven Destroyer to be taken to Quel'Thalas, but on the journey the prisoners revolted and took control of the ship and slaughtered the crew. They managed to guide the Destroyer back to the shore of the Wetlands. Now back on land, Groltan moved through the wooded areas of Khaz Modan and managed to get back to Blackrock Spire. When Grol'tan reached Blackrock Spire he found that the Horde had almost crumbled, but thanks to their Warchief they had rallied again and were preparing to make a stand against the Alliance Army. Speaking with other trolls that had also reached the Spire, Groltan learned that Zul'jin had gone missing and many of the Trolls wanted to abandon the Horde. Some did, but Groltan's loyal was now in Doomhammers hands. The Alliance had prepared for a seige and were surprised when the Horde rushed out to face them in combat. Groltan headed straight towards the 42nd Aerie Rifles, the soldiers who had taken him prisoner at Tol'Barad. He hacked his way through anyone who stood in his way, until he spotted the one he wanted. Jancole Wildstone was being helped back to the Alliance defences after being wounded and now Groltan had his chance for his revenge. He sprung across the battlefield, closing in on his prey and nearly made it. It was at this moment that Doomhammer was defeated, but Lother's Second in Command. The shock wave spread through the battle and even made Groltan pause. This pause was enough for the soldier aiding Jancole Wildstone to spot Groltan and fire at him. The bullet stuck Groltan in the hip and knocked him to the ground. With Doomhammer captured and himself wounded, Groltan fled the battle and headed south with other fleeing Orcs, towards the Swamp of Sorrow. Life in the Swamp wasn't hard for those who understood the ways of it. However the Alliance wasn't far behind the Orcs and soon they appeared as they hunted for the Dark Portal. Groltan throught about leaving Azeroth and going through the Portal, but feared what lay the other side. Before he could come to a choice the Alliance destroyed the Dark Portal. With the Portal gone, Groltan knew the war was over and yet he couldn't return to the north. Trolls were being hunted like vermin in the north and so Groltan made his home in the Swamp of Sorrow, until one day the rift was reopened. Groltan took his chance and sneaked through the portal. Draenor Life on Draenor made Azeroth seem pleasant. This rough land had little woodland for Groltan to call home. Terokkar forest was the best place for Groltan and he hid out there until the Alliance army arrived and search of the Horde. Part of the scouts in Terokkar was made up by the 42nd Aerie Rifles and among them Jancole Wildstone. Groltan still wanted revenge against the Dwarves but wasn't foolish enough to go against them alone and so he waited and watched and the Horde fled back to the Black Temple. Groltan wanted to go back to Azeroth and knew that the only way was throught he portal that was now in the Alliance hands. However Ner'zhul's wreckless plan was threatening Draenor and many Orcs also planned to flee back to Azeroth. As both Warsong and Bleeding Hollow Orcs hammered against the Alliance at the portal, Groltan escaped the red wasteland only to be captured as soon as he returned to Azeroth. After the War Trolls were not put into internment camps like the Orcs, many were killed on site or sent to Quel'Thalas to be executed. Groltan was being sent back to Quel'Thalas, but was lucky enough to escape when his column came under attack but Gnolls as they passed through Lordaeron. Groltan was free and for his own safety joined one of the Mercenary Camps that had sprung up with the war over. It was in this first camp that Groltan met the Orc Krugax Blightfury. With the war over, the main job of the mercenaries was the employment of Human nobles as bodyguards or assassins. Groltan enjoyed this kind of work, being paid by Humans to kill other Humans and sometimes take the lives of Second War Veterans that could be of use to the Alliance if war broke out again. Human nobles always wanted to more wealth and power and this greed meant they would do anything to get it. When rumours started to spread Doomhammer had returned to free the Orcs from their internment camps, Groltan rushed to see if it was true and when he discovered that it was Groltan gave what aid he could to the liberated Orcs. However when Doomhammer was killed at one camp, now called Hammerfall, Groltan turned his back on the Horde and returned to his mercenary work. Groltan continued this work through the Third War and remained in Lordaeron through out the plague, but stayed in the less effected southern reaches. As the Third War came to an end and Orgrimmar was founded agents from the Shattered Hand arrived in the Eastern Kingdoms again and recruit Groltan. Shattered Hand Over the years that followed Groltan proved reports on Alliance Troop movements and internal struggles between the Alliance races. However he learned that the Dwarf that had captured him at Tol'Barad was providing the Alliance with reports on the Horde and that something need to be done about him. Months passed and Groltan continued planning on how to get rid of Jancole Wildstone when Groltan learned that he had betrayed the Alliance by contacting the Horde about the Zombie plague that was spreading in all the major cities, thus his threat passed and for a time the threat of the focus shifted to the Scourge in Northrend, but when Jancole Wildstone reappeared leading the Priory of the Lady Groltan new that the threat might rise again. However the fact he was spoke against the Holy Light would mean the Humans were just as keen to see him dead. An unknown Stormwind agent contacted Groltan and offered him the chance to assassinate Jancole Wildstone. The target had been arrested for treason and was doing hard labour at the Gol'bolar quarry. This made him an easy target for a long-range rifle fire and so Groltan waited and as Jancole Wildstone came into the open and fired. Escape to Durotar With Jancole Wildstone dead, Groltan fled across the sea to Durotar and went into hiding only to be contacted again by an old friend. Hello! I really liked the story of Groltam. I would like to know when this was first created. Thanks! ~ ? PS you can delete this comment once you answer it. Category:Trolls Category:Horde Characters Category:Rogues Category:Males